Island of Youth
by SailorMew4
Summary: After cleaning up the Edge from the volcano erupting the Gang decides to take a little vacation. Though what's a vacation without some type of problem.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

 **Author's Note: Sooo first HTTYD story...please don't hate that's all I ask.**

 **Time Period: Race to Edge after the season finale assuming all is well dandy.**

* * *

It was another day on the Edge as the Gang cleaned up the after effects of the volcano erupting. Hiccup looked over the stack of burnt wood as he asked, "Is that all of it?"

"Well if Snotlout and the twins did their fair share," started Astrid before said people interrupted her mentioning that they did. "Then yes we did."

"Good now we just have to double check all the dragons are safe, everything is in proper order," listed Hiccup as he kept going as the rest of them groaned still tired from what just happened the day before with the whole Ryker and Viggo fiascos, finding out that Hiccup and Astrid are now a couple, the volcano erupting, and trying to fix the Edge back up.

"Does this guy ever take a break? Seriously?" asked Snotlout as he wanted to just take a break.

"Look, he's just trying to make sure everything can go back to normal," argued Astrid even though she thinks that for once in his life Snotlout had a point as Hiccup is doing too much too soon. "But he does need to take a break eventually."

"Hey, since you're not dying maybe you can convince Hiccup to let us take a vacation," suggested Ruffnut as she thinks it would be great to take a vacation.

"Don't you remember the last time we took a vacation? Our dragons went crazy because of a parasites. Do you really think that this time it's going to be different?" asked Fishlegs as the memory of rogue dragons were still imbedded in his memory.

"Come on what are the chances that will happen again? It's not like we'll go to the same island twice… or would we?" asked Tuffnut as he thought of that "vacation".

As they talked about the incident Astrid kept thinking that maybe Hiccup needed this. She then began to walk over to Hiccup as he kept listing things they needed to do as she began, "Hiccup. We need to talk."

Hiccup stopped his train of thought as he asked a little confused, "About what?"

"About the most recent events," replied Astrid as Hiccup raised an eyebrow not really understanding where she's going with this. "Look a lot has happened these past couple days. Ryker and Viggo are gone. We needed to save the Edge and protect the baby Eruptodon. The volcano _erupted_ for Thor's sake. So I think we all need to take a vacation just for a couple days."

"Alright. You guys have fun," half-agreed Hiccup as he knew that his friends probably needed a break especially since he remembered what happened last time he overworked them.

The Gang froze at his quick response before Snotlout and the twins cheered though Astrid realized what he just said and responded, "Wait. 'You guys' what about you?"

"Look, I can take a break anytime I want. You guys have fun. I'll stay on the Edge," said Hiccup not understanding the big deal with him not going.

"Well, alright. See ya!" responded Snotlout as he mounted on Hookfang ready to go before….

"No way! We're not going unless you're going," argued Astrid as he motioned for Snotlout to not leave yet.

"Look you guys don't need me there right?" rationalized Hiccup.

"We don't! Now let's go!" agreed Snotlout as the other riders mounted on their dragons.

"No! This isn't just about us. A lot has happened to you…. more than us might I add. Need I remind you about the bounty?" argued Astrid as she knew of anyone deserved a vacation it was Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed as he said, "You're going to take me whether I like it or not aren't you?"

"Basically," replied Astrid with a sly smile.

"Alright. I'll go. Where do you guys want to go?" asked Hiccup to his team.

"Oh! I saw this neat island not to far from here when we flying earlier," suggested Fishlegs with a giddy smile.

Hiccup and Astrid turned to each other as Hiccup smiled and said, "Lead the way Fishlegs."

* * *

Only a after an hour or two did they finally arrive at said island Hiccup then stated, "Alright. So let's set up camp and then we can-"

Though before he could finish everyone rushed past him ready to explore the island as he sighed before he felt Astrid's hand on his shoulder, "Looks like it's just me and you."

"Hehe, so what should we do?" asked Hiccup before Astrid gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'm not complaining but what was that for?"

"For listening to me. Now let's go explore this island," suggested Astrid as they walked hand in hand into the island's woods.

* * *

After a couple hours as almost everyone returned to the camp and sat by the fire. Hiccup looked around as he asked, "Where's Snotlout?"

"Maybe he got eaten," suggested Tuffnut.

"Maybe a dragon attacked him," suggested Ruffnut.

"Maybe a dragon ate him," suggested Tuffnut.

Hiccup groaned as he stood up and said, "I'm going to go look for him. Stay here. Dragon call if he comes back to camp."

"We will. Be safe," replied Astrid as Hiccup reached the entrance of the forest.

"When am I not safe?" asked Hiccup though before Astrid could say anything he added, "Nevermind! Don't answer that!"

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless kept walking in the woods till they reached a spring. Hiccup sighed as he kneeled down by the bank and drank some of the water and cleaned his before he looked at his reflection with a slight frown, "Do you think Snotlout is back at the camp?"

Toothless shrugged as he went to drink some water from the spring while Hiccup sighed as he placed his legs in the water as he laid down as he stared at the sky, "Toothless, do you wonder what's going to happen to us in the future?"

Toothless stopped drinking as he turned his best friend with a curious look wondering what he was talking about.

Hiccup then began to explain, "It's just a lot has happened these past few years."

"Alvin." The memories of being kidnapped and nearly dying because of the Screaming Death.

"Dagur." Memories of him being the enemy then becoming a friend played in his mind.

"Heck, even some problems like Mildew caused big things." Memories of saying goodbye to Toothless, being struck by lightning, his betrayal were just some that played in his mind.

"Then we had Viggo and Ryker." The many memories of things that happened recently played in his mind. Him nearly losing Astrid and Toothless. Losing Berk's gold. A bounty being placed on him. For Thor's sake he nearly drowned trying to save a dragon from Viggo.

"I just sometimes wish we could go back to the days we're we didn't need to deal with them. Though then again if they never happened some good things wouldn't have happened," confessed Hiccup as he sat up as Toothless crooned in agreement.

"We wouldn't have met Heather that's for sure." Heather may have betrayed them for a short time but in a way she didn't. Plus she's a great friend for him and Astrid not to mention whatever her relationship with Fishlegs was.

"We would have been bored to death if we didn't find the Dragon Eye." Memories of searching day in and day out for new dragons during those three years played in his mind.

"The alliance between us and the Defenders of the Wing probably wouldn't have happened." Remembering despite their rocky start they ended up being great allies.

"Then there's Astrid…. I'm not even entirely sure if we would a couple at all right now if it weren't for these past couple years." Granted Astrid had nearly died or got hurt but there is still a lot more fond memories of the two them especially when they kissed.

Then to break him out of his memories he heard a dragon call coming from the camp Hiccup sat up as he said, "Well, looks like Snotlout is back. Come on bud."

Though as they flew off into the night neither of them noticed a drop of water from the spring that hit a flower that in a bright shimmer turned back into a simple bud.

* * *

 **A.N: Sorry any of my loyal readers from my other stories but I got this idea and needed to write it. Soooo first HTTYD fanfiction...what do you guys think? Don't know when I'll update I'm kinda in a bind with my other stories at the moment. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Island of Youth".**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

 **Author's Note: Sooo I got enough love...yes two reviews is enough love for me to try and continue.**

 **Time Period: Race to Edge after the season finale assuming all is well dandy.**

* * *

Astrid awoke from her sleep when she heard giggles and laughter outside her tent. She rubbed her eyes as she looked to see the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs surrounding something. "What are guys doing?"

Fishlegs shushed her as he motioned her to come around the crowd. Astrid looked at them with a weird look as she whispered, "What are you on about…. now?"

Her voice grew quiet as she saw what everyone was staring out. It was a dragon much smaller than all their dragons. Black as night was her clue as she whispered in shock, "A Night Fury."

"I knew this island was a good spot. We've finally found Night Furies! Wait til Hiccup sees this," whispered Fishlegs excitedly.

Astrid noticed how Hiccup wasn't with everyone and neither was Toothless. "Did Hiccup go on a morning flight? He should really see this."

"I'm not sure I didn't check after I heard Snotlout laughing," answered Fishlegs as he turned to said Viking.

"I can't keep track where he is I just came over here after I heard the Twins were up," defended Snotlout as they turned to said twins.

"Uh did you check?" asked Tuffnut to his sister who shook her head.

"I thought you did," replied Ruffnut with a confused tone as Astrid facepalmed.

"I'll go see if he's in his tent," said Astrid a little annoyed that no one checked to see if Hiccup left considering he always wanted to see another Night Fury. She walked over to his tent and crawled over before she quietly gasped. "Uh guys we might have a problem."

* * *

He heard voices around him but he didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Are you sure you don't know him?" He knew that was Fishlegs by the worried tone but who's "him".

"I'm pretty sure I would know a little kid like him." By the sweet sound of her voice that is definitely Astrid.

"Hmmm he looks familiar though." What did Snotlout mean by "familiar"? Seriously who were they talking about.

"Whoa! Did you see that he twitched!" By the shocked tone he could tell that was Tuffnut. Though what or who twitched?

"I think he's waking up!" Ruffnut sounded shocked but excited. Maybe he can see who they're finally talking about.

He rubbed his eyes as he greeted, "Morning Gang. Who's this guy you've been talking about."

Hiccup rubbed his throat in a confused manner. Huh? That's weird his voice sounded weird…. more high pitched. Everyone stared at him strangely with a mixture of fear, surprise, confusion, and shock. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Hiccup?" asked Astrid with a shocked tone.

"Who else?" asked Hiccup confused as everyone's mouth dropped.

"Oh Thor what did you do?" asked Astrid as she examined Hiccup from head to toe.

"What do you mean?" asked Hiccup confused by their reactions as Astrid grabbed her axe and showed the reflection of Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at it and he didn't like what he saw instead of eighteen year old self he saw his eight year old self as he yelled, "What the Thor!"

* * *

Astrid watched shocked as Hiccup grabbed his blanket and just sorta patted down as he realized that his body may have shrunk but not his clothes as he yelled, "Please get out!"

The Gang took no objections as they walked out the tent but as soon as they did Snotlout couldn't help but start to laugh as he said through his laughter, "Oh my Thor! He was so tiny! I nearly forgot how small was he was."

Snotlout kept laughing though he turned as he saw Astrid and Fishlegs give him an amused look as Astrid asked, "Really? You're laughing at the fact Hiccup seem to have turned into a kid!"

"Yeah! We should ask how he did so we can do it!" added in Tuffnut as Ruffnut banged helmets together.

"Good luck with that. I don't even know what caused this," said Hiccup who tied his shirt and rolled his pants to fit his "new" body as he walked out the tent.

"You don't?" asked Fishlegs shocked before he snapped his fingers as he remembered why they even went in his tent. "Oh! Hiccup you need to see this!"

Fishlegs then pointed to the sleeping Night Fury though Hiccup groaned as he saw the missing tailfin and groaned, "Looks like I'm not the only one who got affected. Toothless….bud?"

The Night Fury stretched after he heard his name and jumped back when he didn't see the Hiccup he's used to and did everyone get bigger? Toothless shook his head scared before Hiccup grabbed his dragon to calm him down as he shouted, "Toothless! Bud! Calm down! I know this is weird and strange but you need to calm down."

Toothless calmed down as he nuzzled his rider and best friend though he still didn't understand what happened. Hiccup saw the confusion in his eyes as he explained, "I'm not entirely sure what's going on but somehow we became younger."

Interrupting the moment Hiccup turned to the twins who haven't stopped snickering for the past couple mintues as Hiccup asked, "Do you have something to say Tuff, Ruff?"

"No, not at all," snickered Ruffnut as she covered her mouth with giggles.

"Yep, so please don't get _short_ with us," laughed Tuffnut before him and his twin bursted into a fit of laughter.

Hiccup shot them an annoyed look as he saw how Snotlout snickered while Fishlegs and Astrid smiled a tad bit. "Seriously, now? _Now_. You want to make jokes?"

"Come on Hiccup lighten up a _tiny_ bit," snickered Snotlout as he joined in.

Hiccup glared at his cousin which just made him laugh even more as he said through his laughter, "I'm sorry! It's just I can't take you serious in that body."

Astrid noticed this as she kneeled down and said, "Hey, you know they're only joking. Plus, once we get back to your own age you won't hear anymore of these jokes."

Hiccup sighed as he said, "I just hope this is worse of it."

* * *

 **A.N: Like I said I'm not the best at writing How to Train Your Dragon fics so please don't judge to harshly. I promise I'll make a better story after this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

 **Author's Note: Wow you guys absolutely loved the last chapter. Thank you!**

 **Time Period: Race to Edge after the season finale assuming all is well dandy.**

* * *

Astrid felt weird about this whole thing. The whole reason they took this vacation was to take a break and here they are with a younger version of her boyfriend and his dragon. She sighed as she watched Hiccup try to find some rope to tighten his prosthetic since just his luck it didn't shrink just like his clothes.

"Aha! Found some!" cheered Hiccup as he grabbed some loose rope and tighten his legs so it at least could stay in place. He then examined Toothless' tailfin. "Now, I think all I need to do with your tailfin is just replace the cloth and we can get you back in the air."

"Hiccup," called out Astrid as she caught his attention. "Maybe, you shouldn't fly on Toothless."

"Why not? I'm sure Toothless wouldn't mind the change," asked Hiccup as Toothless roared in agreement as he wanted to still fly on his rider.

"I'm it's not that. We're just not sure if it's a good idea to go flying in your…." started FIshlegs not really sure what's the right word to describe.

"Height?" suggested Tuffnut as him along with Ruffnut and Snotlout snickered.

"Yeah don't you need to be this tall to ride," added Snotlout as he put his hand above Hiccup's above by a couple inches.

Astrid looked at him incredulously as she asked annoyed, "Are you guys seriously _still_ doing those jokes?"

Hiccup nodded as he added annoyed, "I get it. I'm short. I'm small…"

"Don't forget tiny!" suggested Ruffnut happily.

"There's also mini, little, puny," listed Tuffnut as Snotlout kept chuckling.

"Guys! We still don't know what caused this! What if he's gets younger? Do you want to deal with a baby Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs annoyed that they're still making jokes.

"Wait! You really think this could going to get worse!" cried out Hiccup scared that his situation could get worse. He already didn't enjoy being eight any younger, he did _not_ want to be any younger!

Fishlegs was about to deny it but realized he could potentially be right. With no response Hiccup silently freaked out as he tried to keep himself calm. Astrid saw this and walked over to him and kneeled down to his level and said, "Hey, I'm sure it can't _any_ worse. We'll find out what caused this and you'll be back to your normal self."

Hiccup sighed miserably as he replied, "I hope you're right. I don't think I can handle being eight again."

"Not to mention the chance you might have to go through puberty again," added Snotlout as Astrid, Hiccup, and Fishlegs gave him an unamused look. "Just saying."

* * *

They walked through the forest as Hiccup rode on Toothless' back. They all looked for a sign as they followed the directions that Hiccup went but still no sign of what might of caused it. Snotlout groaned as he asked, "How do we know if we haven't past it? Hiccup didn't become a kid til this morning yet he stayed as an adult all night til we went to bed."

"I'm sure we won't miss something that turns people younger," argued Fishlegs as he raised a skeptical look towards his friend.

"I'm just saying. What if whatever caused this only affects him when he's sleeping," suggested Snotlout as he crossed his arms.

"Wait, so if we were to sleep right now we would become kids?" asked Tuffnut as he turned to his sister. "Sis! Quick! Knock me out! I want to be a kid!"

Ruffnut smiled as she punched him til Tuffnut fell to the ground unconscious.

Nothing happened though.

"I feel cheated. He's not getting any younger," grumbled Ruffnut as she crossed her arms annoyed that it didn't work, but she did feel pleased that she got to punch her brother.

"Oh gods. I honestly don't think we missed it, cause if we did I'm sure all of us would have been kids. We all past this path yesterday when we went out to explore the island," explained Hiccup though he's still trying to figure out what caused this. Though all this this was making him tired as he let out yawn.

"Wait, are you tired Hiccup?" asked Astrid as she didn't understand why _he_ would be the one tired it was only the early afternoon.

"No!" denied Hiccup quickly as he didn't want to look a like a child as well as being treated as one.

"Hmm, that wouldn't be strange though," said Fishlegs suddenly as everyone turned to him with a curious look. "Well, most children at this age take naps after being awake a certain amount of time add in the fact that he's moving around a lot it's not surprising that his body wants to sleep."

"But I'm still eighteen," argued Hiccup with a questioning look towards his friend.

"Mentally maybe, physically no. Kids tend to tire out much quicker than adults," rationalized Fishlegs.

"I'm not taking a nap," said Hiccup bluntly as he shot his friend a tired yet annoyed look.

"We still need to take a break though," said Astrid as she sat down and leaned against Stormfly.

"Why?"

"Tuff is still out," answered Astrid as she pointed to Ruffnut who poked her brother before she just leaned against Barf and Belch. Other riders leaned against their fellow dragons while she did this as they thought maybe a catnap would do everyone some good.

"Just because I'm eight…. doesn't mean…. I need to… take a nap," said Hiccup before his eyes grew heavy as he felt Toothless yawn as Hiccup leaned against his best friend's head and dozed off.

* * *

The Gang all woke up with a start when they heard a scream. They turned to see Hiccup screaming at the top of his lungs as he fell off Toothless. They looked to see what might have frighten him but they turned back at him when he yelled, "DRAGONS!"

Astrid quickly rushed over as she grabbed Hiccup and asked with concern laced in her voice, "Hiccup? What's wrong? Why are you screaming?"

Hiccup took a deep breaths before he shook his head while clutching it as he whispered with slight fear in his voice, "I don't know. I just saw Toothless and didn't recognize him for a moment and just started screaming."

"That's a not a bad thing is it?" asked Tuffnut even though he knew it probably was.

Astrid's eyes widen as she said in shock and fear, "Hiccup, I don't think you're body is the only thing changing."

"What do you mean?" asked Hiccup not liking where this is going.

"I think whatever caused this is making you revert back to your eight year old," said Astrid with fear evident in her voice.

"So that means," started Hiccup as he understood what just happened.

"It means we need to hurry and get you back to your normal self before you completely forget," finished Astrid as even the twins and Snotlout couldn't make a joke as they realized how serious this really was.

* * *

 **A.N: Surprise? Hehe, so yep this is not your average Fountain of Youth story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

 **Author's Note: Like I said before two reviews is enough love for me.**

 **Time Period: Race to Edge after the season finale assuming all is well dandy.**

* * *

After they realized the situation at hand Hiccup insisted walking ahead on Toothless to figure out where he went the night before. The Gang walked behind them in silence worried about their leader and best friend.

"You don't think Hiccup might actually forget about the last ten years do you?" asked Fishlegs worriedly to his fellow dragon riders.

"I hope not. I _do not_ want to babysit an eight year old Hiccup," replied Tuffnut as he didn't like the idea of babysitting anything especially after the baby Death Song incident.

"Yeah, I mean what was Hiccup even like when he was eight?" asked Ruffnut to no one in particular.

Astrid and Fishlegs were about to answer annoyed before they realized they didn't know either. No one really hung out with Hiccup til he was fifthteen.

"Come on, does _nobody_ know what Hiccup was like when he was eight?" asked Astrid though her voice showed she was annoyed it had a slightly guilty tone for not knowing herself.

Then everyone turned to Snotlout as he asked in annoyed tone, "What? Why are looking at me for?"

"You're his cousin. Shouldn't you know what he was like?" asked Fishlegs as he was about to get annoyed if Hiccup's own family didn't know what he was like.

"I kinda do. I mean I sorta more teased him on the way he acted. Like how he would always cry when he got hurt. And _oh_ , it was so _annoying_ when he would be literally scared of everything! Not to mention how he would act like how's he so smart using words I didn't know-!" ranted Snotlout as he remembered those days where him and his dad needed to watch Hiccup.

"He can still do that," interrupted Fishlegs at the last comment.

"Shut up Fishlegs! Basically think of a more whiny and scared version of the Hiccup we know," finished Snotlout as he crossed his arms.

* * *

Hiccup rode Toothless with an uneasy mind. That memory relapse really scared him. What if he forgot that his best friend was a dragon? What if he doesn't want to be near the other riders because he doesn't recognize them? Or worse he's scared of them because of what they used to do? His thoughts were interrupted when he hears a soothing croon from Toothless who could sense his rider's distress.

"I know bud. I shouldn't worry too much but I just can't. I don't want to forget you," said Hiccup fearfully as he hugged his best friend's head.

Hiccup sighed as he heard the other riders talked. He wondered what they were talking about. Though he had a sneaking suspicion it was about him. Hiccup frowned as a small part of him was afraid that they were teasing him but a large part of him knew that if they were it was playful teasing and if they weren't they talking about ways to fix this.

"Hiccup."

Hiccup jumped at his name before he saw Astrid right next to him as he asked trying to mask his fear, "Is there something you wanted?"

"More so with you," admitted Astrid which caused Hiccup's fear to spike ever so slightly.

"Uh yeah?"

"Are you okay? No relapses?" asked Astrid as she hoped he didn't while they were talking.

"Nope! All good here!" half-lied Hiccup sure he didn't have memory relapses but all his old fears from when he was eight were coming back full force. He can't even have a conversation with his girlfriend without a hidden fear of her laughing at him mockingly.

Astrid looked at him skeptically but she wasn't sure what he was lying about. If he _did_ have a memory relapse he wouldn't still be riding on Toothless so what was he lying about. She looked at Toothless who gave a quick shake of his head as he knew his rider grew more and more nervous around the others. "Are you sure?"

"Sure as I can be!" reassured Hiccup as he forced a smile as he tried, yet failed, to calm his girlfriend.

"Okay," replied Astrid before she grabbed his hand which she felt his hand stiffen ever so slightly before it relaxed. She looked at his green eyes as she tried to smile. "Hey, don't hesitate to tell me what's wrong. I care about you. You know that."

Hiccup nodded but he still couldn't get over the fact that he's basically reverting to the age where everything could make him jump.

* * *

The night came much quicker than anyone though it would as they still couldn't find the source. Astrid laid out her blanket as did the riders except Hiccup who just watched the fire dance in the air. Astrid noticed the distant look in his eyes as she asked, "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"And take the chance I might forget something, no thanks," answered Hiccup sarcastically as he frowned at the thought that the moment he closes his eyes he'll lose himself more and more.

Astrid bit her lip as she isn't sure how to make him feel better though as they sat in silence til the other riders fell asleep along with their dragons Astrid said, "I don't know what you're going through but for what it worth's I know we'll get through this."

"How do you know?" asked Hiccup as on the rare occasions like this he doesn't have a plan.

"Because we always get through this kind of thing like when we needed to make peace with dragons, you losing your leg, Alvin, Dagur, me becoming blind, Viggo, and so much other incidents over the years. I know this isn't exactly the same as anytime before but we will get through this," reassured Astrid as she kissed him on forehead. She then saw something she hasn't seen all day. A genuine smile.

"What? No kiss on the lips?" joked Hiccup as he knew that would be too weird.

"Hehe, you can get your kisses on the lips once you get back to your normal age," joked back Astrid as she playfully nudged him.

Hiccup leaned against Toothless's head before he asked with a yawn, "Promise you'll stay close? In case I forget."

"I'll be right here," promised Astrid as she moved her blanket and motioned Stormfly to get closer as she leaned back as she watched Hiccup fall asleep.

Despite the feeling of happiness as she got to see Hiccup happy she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread that today is just the beginning of whatever madness is to come.

* * *

 **A.N: Yeah, not the funniest but the plot thickens!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

 **Author's Note: Oh boy. Spring break is almost over hoped you guys enjoyed these updates cause now I have no idea when I'll update.**

 **Time Period: Race to Edge after the season finale assuming all is well dandy.**

* * *

The sun hit Astrid's face as she stretched she looked to see Hiccup sleeping soundly on Toothless' head. Astrid smiled as she looked to see the rest of the Gang still sound asleep. She went through her pack to see if she had any leftover fish or chicken. Though before she could get a proper look she heard Hiccup slightly whimper. She rushed over as she whispered, "Hiccup? What's wrong?"

Hiccup mumbled something she couldn't make it out. She leaned in closer to try understand and she heard the words in a jumble but understood the words, "Don't. Forget. Toothless. Please."

Astrid frowned as she grabbed Hiccup closer as she whispered in a reassuring voice, "Shhh, Hiccup. You won't forget Toothless. He is your _best friend_. Your _first friend_ I hate to admit it. He's a _dragon_. A _Night Fury_."

She continued to tell about Toothless and Hiccup's friendship for hours before Hiccup calmed down in sleep as he held onto Toothless even tighter but instead of fear it was out of comfort. She smiled as she saw Stormfly had woken up as she whispered, "Come on girl let's go get more fish back at the beach!"

* * *

While in the air Astrid looked confused at the island. She was a confident that the Gang kept a straight path but in the air it looked like they curved all around as the beach instead of being just due South it was West. "Come on, girl! We need to tell the others!"

They quickly landed back at the camp as everyone was up except Hiccup and Toothless as she smiled that they were still sleeping peacefully before she frowned as she said in an urgent tone, "Guys! You won't believe what I saw while I was up there!"

"Did you see a shipwreck?" asked Tuffnut as he packed his blanket in his satchel.

"Hunter ships?" asked Ruffnut as she did the same as her brother.

"No and no. Fishlegs we've been keeping the same direction of going north right?" asked Astrid to the husky as he fed Meatlug some rocks.

"Yes, the stars and sun have showed we've been going North," answered Fishlegs with a slight confused tone as he wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"That's what I thought. While I was up there the beach was West instead of South," replied Astrid as the riders gave her a strange look.

"Whoa. You don't think this island might be messing with us do you?" asked Tuffnut with his voice in awe.

"That's stupid! An island can't move! We probably just took a wrong turn," said Snotlout as he rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner.

Astrid was about to say something before everyone turned to hear a yawn. Hiccup yawned once more as him and Toothless stretched in unison. Hiccup rubbed his eyes tiredly before he petted Toothless in a friendly manner. The Gang sighed in relief as Hiccup didn't forget before Hiccup heard them as his eyes widen in fear before he screamed before he hid behind Toothless' wings, "Who are you people?!"

In those four words the Dragon Riders' fear became real. Hiccup forgot about them and they don't when he'll remember.

* * *

Astrid's mind couldn't believe what just happened. Hiccup seemed to remember Toothless just fine as he found comfort in him, yet he didn't seem to remember the Riders. She would have thought more on this but the rest of the Riders were panicking making her lose her train of thought.

"What are we going to do?!"

"How are we going to explain this!"

"More like how we're going to explain to this Stoick!"

"Oh Thor. Oh Thor. Oh Thor!"

Astrid tried to ignore them as she gently crawled over to the Night Fury's wing as she asked in a gentle voice, "Hiccup? Do you know what's going on?"

His voice was muffled from the wings but she heard him reply, "No. All I know is I'm safe with Toothless."

Astrid sighed as she asked, "Hiccup, how old are you?"

He was silent for a moment before he asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Maybe, I can help you understand if you just tell me how old you are," answered Astrid as she kept close to the wing.

"I'm…. eight," answered Hiccup hesitantly which caused Astrid to smile ever so slightly.

"Good. Now could you come out so I can explain," requested Astrid as she backed up in case he does.

Toothless let out a comforting croon as he peeked under the wing as Hiccup slowly crawled out from under the wing. Hiccup leaned against Toothless as he asked in a quiet voice, "So what's going on?"

"Well first I need you to really look at me and the others. Are you _sure_ you don't know us?" asked Astrid as she gestured to herself then the others.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes in concentration as he looked at her mostly. There _was_ something familiar about the girl in front of him, but he just couldn't place it. "You _do_ look familiar."

Astrid's eyes lit up before Hiccup looked behind her to see the other riders as he recognized them quite quickly as he asked, "Is that Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs?"

Astrid nodded happily before he cowered behind her as his main focus was Snotlout as she asked, "What's wrong?"

Hiccup tried to hide behind her as he whispered an apology, "Sorry. He just looks like my cousin…. who kinda scares me."

Snotlout only heard the word 'cousin' before he bounded towards them as he asked, "Wait! You remember me? Yes!"

Hiccup's face turned pale as he asked in a scared voice, "Wa-wait are you a-ac- _actually_ Snot-Snotlout?"

"Of course of I am! Who did you think I was?" asked Snotlout as he was preparing himself for anything but….

"I'm sorry! Please don't tell my dad about Toothless! Beat me up! You can do anything just please _please_ don't tell the village!" begged Hiccup as tears began to form in his eyes.

Snotlout suddenly felt a twinge of guilt at Hiccup's begging but before he could say anything to make it better Astrid punched him hard in the gut as he yelled, "Ow! What was that for?"

"What in the name of Thor did you do to him to make him act like this!?" asked Astrid in an angry voice. Granted she felt guilty she never hung out with Hiccup at this age but to make Hiccup, no matter what age, almost burst into tears was a whole new low.

She was about to continue yelling before Hiccup cried out, "Astrid!"

Everyone paused before Astrid asked in a hushed tone, "What did you say?"

"Astrid! You're Astrid! I recognize that punch and tone of voice anywhere! You always beat up Snotlout!" explained Hiccup before he realized something. "Wait, you're not going to tell the village about Toothless are you?"

Astrid's anger quickly evaporated as she kneeled down to his level and reassured, "No. No. I'm not. But now that you know us did anything else come back? Like where you are?"

Hiccup shook his head before he asked, "Why do you look different?"

"It's because instead of being your eighteen year old you turned back into your eight year old self while we all stayed the same," explained Tuffnut as everyone looked at him incredulously. "What is that not the answer?"

"What happened to me?" asked Hiccup in a scared whisper as he subconsciously walked towards Toothless.

Astrid saw the panic in his eyes as she quickly reassured, "Don't worry! We'll figure out what happened just stay calm!"

Hiccup took deep breaths before he held his head in dazed manner before he swayed on his feet before he could hit the floor Toothless grabbed his tunic and helped him back to his feet.

"Hiccup are you okay?" asked Fishlegs concerned what just happened.

"I-I think so," answered Hiccup as he wasn't sure what just happened. "I think I'm going to rest for a moment."

Everyone kept their eyes on their de-aged leader as he climbed on Toothless and quickly fell asleep when he did everyone sighed in relief hoping maybe when he wakes he'll remember more.

Though as they thought back Fishlegs had to ask, "Why do you think Hiccup remembered Toothless this time?"

Everyone shrugged before Astrid realized why as she answered, "I think it's because while he was sleeping he was saying how he didn't want to forget Toothless so I kinda just talked about Toothless to soothe him."

"Do you think if we do that with us he won't forget us?" asked Fishlegs as maybe talking while Hiccup was asleep maybe it will make whatever is causing this easier.

"Maybe," admitted Astrid as she watched Hiccup peacefully take a nap on Toothless. She hoped to Thor that it will work and Hiccup won't be scared of them anymore.

* * *

 **A.N: I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Hmm wonder what will happen to Hiccup next?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

 **Author's Note: Well Spring Break is over. Hope you enjoy this chapter before you'll see less of me.**

 **Time Period: Race to Edge after the season finale assuming all is well dandy.**

* * *

The Riders took a look at Hiccup as he slept peacefully on Toothless as if he didn't have a care in the world. Astrid then remembered what she saw in the morning and asked, "So does anybody have any ideas why the beach was West instead of South when we know we kept traveling North?"

"Ugh! We probably took a wrong turn it's no big deal," groaned Snotlout as he thought they were done with this conversation.

"But I _know_ we kept going North," argued Fishlegs as he thought it was strange and wanted to figure it out.

"Look we have bigger issues then a weird island. What are we going to do with Hiccup? Cause I am _not_ dealing with a whiny and scared Hiccup that I thought I was done with at age ten," said Snotlout as he remembered all those years of 'Hiccup was this' or 'Hiccup was that'.

"I thought we agreed we were just going to talk while he was asleep," said Tuffnut as he turned to Ruffnut as she shrugged being confused just as much as him.

"Well Hiccup is taking a nap right now so we're just seeing if that memory relapse was just that a relapse," explained Fishlegs as they looked at their esteemed leader sleeping.

Astrid blew her bangs out of way out of frustration as for once in her life no one had a plan…. then again Hiccup was always the one with the plan, so with him being eight again this was definitely a problem. While the group talked about which was a bigger problem the island or Hiccup she crawled over to Toothless who woke up as she asked to the dragon, "Why haven't you forgotten anything?"

Toothless gave a shrug as he was weirded out and confused by the situation though something in the back of his mind told him that he knew what caused this, but he just couldn't figure it out. He was scared when Hiccup ran from him but felt much better when he remembered him but felt upset that he forgot the others.

"I wonder if this island _is_ messing with us," muttered Astrid as she knew that they were going North despite what Snotlout said. "That can't be right an island can't move just parts of an island."

* * *

Not to long after the Riders gave up their dispute on the island Hiccup woke up as he asked, "Did anything happen while I was asleep?"

"Depends, what's the last thing you remember?" asked Astrid as she hoped maybe it was her eighteen year old Hiccup asking this question.

"Um hmm I think asked why you're older," answered Hiccup as he forgot about the answer though when he answered he felt a headache coming on. "Oh my head hurts."

His comment was quiet but when he looked up he saw that everyone heard him as he quickly added, "It-it will pass though! Don-don't worry!"

"Hiccup, if you're in pain you need to tell us," scolded Astrid as she shook her head from shock. Great, she started to sound like a mother.

"I'm-i'm fine. Really," lied Hiccup as his eyes darted to Snotlout who, last time he knew, would always make fun of Hiccup when he complained he was in pain.

Astrid caught the look no matter how quick it was before she explained, "Hiccup, whatever you're scared of from what we did before you don't have to be anymore. We won't hurt you in any way."

Hiccup looked at her with innocent eyes but it still had the fear of being made fun as he said honestly, "I'm-i'm sure you-you're right Astrid, but I-I'm just scared."

Astrid along with the other riders' hearts broke a little from hearing that Hiccup used to be scared of them. Astrid then realized something a bit more horrifying. Did her or any of the riders actually _apologize_ to the way they treated Hiccup all those years ago? Granted, if they did or didn't Hiccup is very forgiving person when they began to hang out with him he probably silently forgave them when they began to hang out with him. Well, that's changing right now.

"Hiccup, I am so _so_ sorry," apologized Astrid which caused Hiccup to take a quick intake of air.

"Really?" asked Hiccup from shock because in his memory no one apologized except for maybe Gobber and his dad for times they really snapped at him. "You're sorry?"

"I really am. I know I may have not outright hurt you, but I saw what they used to do. I should've stopped them when I had the chance. So with that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third I'm sorry," apologized Astrid as she saw Hiccup smile then he did what she never thought this version of Hiccup would do. He hugged her.

"I forgive you," whispered Hiccup in her ear which warmed Astrid's heart as she returned the hug.

"I'm sorry too Hiccup!" cried out Fishlegs as he made Hiccup and Astrid's hug into a group hug.

"Us too!" cried out the twins with a strained voice as they joined the group hug.

Snotlout looked at the group as guilt wrapped around his heart as he knew he did the most pain to his cousin. He cleared his throat as the other riders looked at him while Hiccup's eyes widen with fear. He knew that fear from all the times he teased him or beat him so he started, "Hiccup. I need to say something."

Hiccup slowly got out of the group hug as he asked in a timid voice, "Wha-what do you-you want to-to say?

Snotlout gulped as these words never came easy to him as he said with a slight strain of voice, "I'm... I'm _ahem_ I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry," repeated Snotlout he really didn't like using those words. "I shouldn't have teased or beat you up for being different. I guess I was just upset and _maybe_ jealous at who you were."

"You? Je-jealous? Of me?" asked Hiccup as this was a side of Snotlout he never saw.

"You were smarter than me. You were the chief's son. For Thor's sake you're…. better than me," explained Snotlout in a strained tone as he clenched his fists as he's not used to sharing these types of feelings especially to Hiccup. "I'm especially so-sorry for starting your nickname of 'Hiccup the…. Useless. You're anything but useless."

With that no one made a move. Hiccup himself froze in his spot shocked at what came out of Snotlout's mouth. Hiccup slowly walked over to Snotlout before he said in quiet voice, "I-I-I was really hurt by you Snotlout."

Those words slightly crushed Snotlout's hope that Hiccup could forgive him at this age before Hiccup added, "But I know you're being genuine so I may not forget about what you did but I…. I forgive you."

Snotlout then harshly grabbed Hiccup and gave him a noogie as Hiccup yelled annoyed, "Wha-what are you doing?! Put me down!"

The riders laughed at Hiccup's annoyance as they all felt a huge weight on their chest be relieved. Though no one noticed a pair of wolf-like eyes staring at them in the bushes before it disappeared.

* * *

 **A.N: Last update before school starts again. See ya whenever!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

 **Author's Note: We're almost nearing the end.**

 **Time Period: Race to Edge after the season finale assuming all is well dandy.**

* * *

The day continued on without much a problem, apparently once you get on a young Hiccup's good side he isn't much of a problem. Though Astrid thought it was strange how Hiccup kept silent as her Hiccup is more talkative than this and the awkward silence was killing her, but what could she say? Her ocean eyes then drifted to the prosthetic leg. Strange. He never freaked out about it's probably nothing, but someone had the same thought.

"So Hiccup? How'd you lose your leg?" asked Snotlout curious that Hiccup never complained, screamed, or freaked out about his missing leg.

Everyone paused as Hiccup thought about it before he answered, "I'm not sure. Never really thought about."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess I just got used to it," answered Hiccup honestly. Though that raised the question… how? This Hiccup lost his leg just today while the Hiccup they knew had it for around three years. Maybe. Just maybe this was a sign that Hiccup hasn't forgotten everything in the past ten years. A beacon of hope that the Hiccup they know is still in there, so no one corrected his answer.

* * *

The night came sooner than anyone thought as the Riders setted up another campsite with their sleeping bags up and ready. Though as most of the Riders drifted off to sleep two were still awake. Though Hiccup rubbed his eyes as he watched Astrid stare at the fire with a mixture of annoyance and determination so he asked in a tired voice, "Um Astrid. Why are you still awake?"

Astrid took her eyes off the fire as she thought Hiccup fell asleep before anyone else as she turned and asked in a teasing voice, "What about you Dragon Boy? You're still up."

Hiccup blushed embarrassedly as he hid his freckled face with Toothless' wing, who was already asleep, as he answered, "Um…. it's uh silly."

"Well, I'm wide awake so go ahead," replied Astrid as she turned her full attention to him.

"I just… I just feel like something is watching us," confessed Hiccup as his forest green eyes darted across the site.

"Oh. Well I'm sure it's nothing," replied Astrid though she knew it was lie. Someone or something has been moving their campsites or changing the path because of that ocean incident from earlier.

"Are you sure?" asked Hiccup a little nervous.

"Of course. Now try get some sleep," reassured Astrid as she leaned back on her sleeping bag to convince Hiccup to sleep soon.

Hiccup nodded as he quickly fell asleep, while Astrid stared at the night sky as her eyes began to close.

Weird. She didn't feel tired. Before she could question it or try to stay awake her eyes closed on their own as she fell asleep just as quick as Hiccup.

* * *

The moon was high when a gust of wind blew out the campfire. Hiccup felt the wind against him as he rubbed his eyes to try wake him up. Hiccup then saw something in the distance as he walked in that direction. Though soon enough he slipped on a steep ledge as he rolled down as he landed at... the beach?

"How'd we get here?" asked Hiccup to himself as he looked up at the ledge he just slipped off. "And where did that come from?"

He walked over to it as he grabbed part of the ledge it was freshly dugged up. Hiccup dusted the dirt off confused on how was the island changing so drastically.

He then heard a rustle in the bush as he asked with a relieved tone, "Toothless? Is that you?"

Suddenly a large shadow casted over him. The shadow had a long neck with sharp teeth as the head had a sharp dorsal fin and large wings as it loomed over the young Hiccup as he muttered, "Definitely not Toothless."

With those words uttered Hiccup screamed at the top of lungs like bloody murder with fear laced in his voice as it echoed through the whole island.

* * *

As the scream echoed all the Riders and dragons woke up with worry as Fishlegs asked fearfully, "What was that?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it! Let's get outta here!" said Snotlout as he packed his supplies with haste as he mounted on Hookfang.

The other riders soon followed his lead but Astrid turned her attention to Toothless as he looked panicked as he walked in circles and looked around frantically as she looked around understanding his worry as she asked to the others in horror, "Where's Hiccup?"

In those two words everyone froze as their deaged leader was nowhere to be seen. Astrid's eyes widen in fear that Hiccup got hurt or worse she then ordered, "We have to fine him. We have to-AH!"

Astrid nearly fell off the ledge if Stormfly didn't quickly grab the hem of her skirt and pull her up. Astrid petted Stormfly's nose as she quietly thanked her before she saw the ledge then the ocean at the bottom as she turned to the other riders as she asked loudly, "Now do you believe that we're moving spots!? This ledge wasn't even here!"

"This doesn't make any sense! Hiccup turning young! Moving spots while we sleep! What in Thor's name kind of island are we on!" yelled Snotlout as he freaked out that all this was happening.

Astrid was about to yell a command before Tuffnut and Ruffnut screamed as Toothless shot a plasma blast at them so that command died down into a question of concern for the Night Fury as she asked gently as possible, "Toothless?"

Fear overcame Astrid as Toothless' normal dilated eyes were nothing but narrow slits as he roared at them as if…. as if he didn't recognize them. She tried to walk closer to the young dragon but another shot was aimed at her feet. She then let out a small whisper, "Oh no. Toothless is forgetting."

Soon the young Night Fury, despite his size, let out a screech that gave his nickname of the 'Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself'. They all watched in horror as the young Night Fury fled into the forest.

"We have to follow him Hiccup will be heartbroken if we lost Toothless," suggested Fishlegs as he pointed to the direction.

"Uh actually I think we should worry about ourselves," suggested Tuffnut as him and Ruffnut looked up at something in fear.

The other riders looked in their direction as another shadow just as large as the one from earlier loomed over their camp. This shadow was different. The shadow only showed its mighty wings and and spikes that covered its body.

"Every Rider for themselves!" screamed Snotlout as each rider and dragon ran for in different directions.

* * *

 **A.N: Cliffhanger!... It had to happen eventually**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

 **Author's Note: Homestretch! Only two chapters left after this!**

 **Time Period: Race to Edge after the season finale assuming all is well dandy.**

* * *

Astrid ran as fast she could she needed to find Hiccup or Toothless, or at the very least Stormfly! This was actually the worse vacation she ever went on, even more so then that time they all thought the dragons turned on them! This day just couldn't get any worse!

 _Plop_! She had been proven wrong as it began to rain. "Great."

She looked around to see if there was a form of shelter. In the corner of her eye she saw a cave and quickly rushed inside it. She squeezed out the rain water in her hair as she walked inside. The one time she didn't have Stormfly or some Monstrous Nightmare Gel.

She sat down when she heard a scared whimper deeper in the cave. She walked towards when she saw the first good thing in the last half hour as she cried out, "Hiccup! You're okay!"

She ran towards him but what he said next made all that joy turn to fear as he cried, "Who are you!"

He forgot again. She then forced a smile as she explained, "Hiccup, you may think you don't know me but you do. You just forgot again. It's me Astrid. Astrid Hofferson."

Hiccup looked at her with scared eyes as he looked at her closely, "You do look like the Astrid I know, but she wouldn't talk to me."

"Well, I'm talking to you now and that's all that matters, so I need to ask. What's the last thing you remember?" asked Astrid as she hoped she could help his memory return just a bit.

Hiccup had this thoughtful on his face as his face wrinkled as he tried to remember as he answered, "I was running. Um I'm not sure from what I just thought maybe from Snotlout."

Suddenly a shriek was heard from far away then something flashed in his mind before he cried out, "No! It was a dragon!"

Astrid looked towards the direction of shriek and recognized it with wide eyes brimming with fear as she yelled, "That's Toothless!"

"Um who?" asked Hiccup as he looked in the direction with a shaky voice.

Astrid turned to Hiccup with more fear as she cried out, "You forgot Toothless too!"

Hiccup slightly backed away from the volume of her voice as he shook his head with fear, That one silent answer caused Astrid to groan in frustration as she began to yell sarcastically, "Great! Just great! You forgot! Toothless forgot! And this island is causing all of us to act like a bunch of scared little…"

Astrid stopped her train of thought as she believed she figured out the source of the forgetting as she finished in shock and awe, "Like a bunch of scared little kids."

Astrid then explained with shock and realization, "That's why you keep forgetting. You're a naturally scared kid-!"

"Hey!"

"So whatever caused this connected with your and Toothless' fear so when you felt fear you forgot!" cried out Astrid as she picked up Hiccup happily.

"Um isn't that a bad thing?" asked Hiccup as he felt a little uncomfortable with her picking him up.

Astrid put him down as she said, "It doesn't have to be. Hiccup I need you do something for me and be brave for me while we look for the other riders and the dragons. Can you do that?"

Hiccup gulped before he answered, "I'll try."

* * *

Not to far away from the cave Stormfly flew across the canopy she needed to find Toothless or else Hiccup would worried, even more so with his situation whatever caused it. She saw something black that moving fast. She landed down swiftly as she squawked, " _ **Toothless?"**_

" _ **Who's Toothless!? You Nadder!"**_ shrieked Toothless as he looked ready to attack Stormfly.

She backed up slightly, even she knew that even Hatchling Night Furies could be dangerous, before she responded back in the native dragon tongue, " _ **You're Toothless. I'm Stormfly. We got our names from our Riders."**_

" _ **Riders? Pfft, like Human Riders. You're definitely not a crazy Nadder,"**_ replied Toothless with his number one facade to hide his fear which is a fake bravado.

" _ **Says you. You may need Hiccup soon,"**_ replied Stormfly as she gestured to his missing tail fin.

Toothless hid his tail before he growled, " _ **Well, what do you know?! You're just a Nadder!"**_

" _ **And you're a Fletchling. You**_ _ **should**_ _ **listen me,"**_ argued Stormfly with a dragon-version of a smirk.

Toothless looked away before he begrudgingly said, " _ **Fine. Where to?"**_

" _ **Just follow me. I can track the other dragons then we can our Riders,"**_ answered Stormfly as Toothless followed her with a slight distance.

* * *

 **A.N: Yes, I added a Dragonese Moment… don't judge. Sorry it's short but next chapters need to be a chapter of their own. Also we're almost two more chapters!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

 **Author's Note: One more chapter!**

 **Time Period: Race to Edge after the season finale assuming all is well dandy.**

* * *

The rain finally stopped as Astrid sighed in relief as she commented, "I think we can starting looking for the others."

"Others?" asked Hiccup confused at who she referred to.

"You know our friends," replied Astrid but he still had a confused face. "Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout."

Hiccup's eyes widen in fear before he remembered her words as he asked, "We're friends?"

Astrid's eyes softened at the pure innocence on his face as she nodded as she grabbed his hand and said in a calm tone, "Come on. Let's go find our friends."

* * *

Stormfly looked at the sky as she said, " _ **Let's go Toothless. We have to find our Riders and the other Dragons."**_

" _ **You never said anything about**_ _ **other**_ _**dragons,"**_ replied Toothless as he narrowed his eyes towards the Nadder.

" _ **Well, we have a Zippleback, Nightmare, and Gronckle. Do you Furies have a problem with those species?"**_ asked Stormfly as they all walked out the cave to start looking for the other Dragons.

" _ **We have problem with all species,"**_ commented back Toothless with a straight face.

" _ **Then I hate to see your reaction to the Riders,"**_ joked Stormfly with her form of laugh.

" _ **Still don't believe we have Humans ride us,"**_ commented Toothless as he followed her out the cave.

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup walked across the island as Astrid yelled out for Stormfly till Hiccup pulled her back. Astrid then turned confused, "What's wrong?"

Hiccup pointed to the cliff as he said, "You almost headed straight for that cliff."

"Oh thanks, I never even noticed I was so worried about the others," thanked Astrid as she frowned at the thought of them being missing.

Hiccup noticed as he bit his lip before he said, "Hey, we'll find them."

Astrid smiled as she saw some of her old Hiccup though before she could say something she heard a high pitched scream. "That's Fishlegs!"

Astrid then suddenly grabbed Hiccup as they ran and saw Fishlegs stuck in a tree as she yelled, "Fishlegs!"

"Astrid! I need help!" yelled Fishlegs as he felt his palms start to sweat.

"How did you get up there?!" asked Astrid as they walked closer to him.

"The ground underneath started to shake so I grabbed the branch but the land sunk down too far for me!" yelled back Fishlegs as Astrid tried to figure out how to get him down.

"Do you think you could jump to this ledge?" asked Astrid as she saw a nearby ledge near him.

"No! I think it's too far!" yelled back Fishlegs as his hand slipped before he grabbed the branch again. "Hurry!"

Hiccup watched as they thought of ways for him to make the ledge. He had a gut feeling he could help, but what? He sat on a fallen tree as he thought before he looked down and slightly pushed it as his eyes brighten when it slightly budged. "Astrid! I have an idea!"

Astrid turned around as she saw Hiccup pushing the fallen tree then connected the dots as she helped push the tree as she yelled, "Hang on Fishlegs!"

"That's all I really can do!"

Eventually they successfully pushed the tree enough that FIshlegs could reach it as Fishlegs quickly jumped onto to the tree and ran across it. "Whew that was close."

As if a hidden force heard him they made the tree fall off the cliff. Hiccup then whispered, "Really close."

Fishlegs turned to Hiccup as he asked slightly nervously, "Um, do you remember our friendship?"

Hiccup shook his head sadly as Fishlegs sighed as he whispered, "It's fine."

His eyes widen as he yelled, "I need to find Meatlug!"

"Meatlug?" asked Hiccup unfamiliar with the name.

"Hang on sweetie! Daddy's coming!" yelled Fishlegs as he headed towards the forest with Astrid and Hiccup following closely behind.

* * *

Stormfly sniffed the air to try find the nearest person or dragon before Toothless commented, " _ **So, why are you sniffing the air? I can't smell anything?"**_

" _ **According to Astrid I'm something the Humans call a Tracker Class,"**_ answered Stormfly as she kept smelling. Her eyes then narrowed to slits as she caught a smell. " _ **Follow me! I think I found something!"**_

" _ **Wasn't I already doing that?"**_ asked Toothless sarcastically as he looked at the forest nervously before he ran faster to catch up with Stormfly. When he did he saw a Gronckle excessively eating away at rocks. " _ **This one of your friends?"**_

" _ **Meatlug!"**_ called out Stormfly as she looked up from her rocks.

" _ **Stormfly! Oh thank the Gods! Did you find Fishlegs?"**_ asked Meatlug concerned for her Human.

" _ **No, but I found Toothless. Problem he doesn't remember us or the Riders,"**_ said Stormfly as she gestured to Toothless with her head.

" _ **Not even Hiccup?"**_ asked Meatlug shocked before she rushed over to Toothless. " _ **Oh, you poor thing, Don't worry we'll help you."**_

" _ **Stop! I'm not a Hatchling!"**_ argued Toothless as he glared at the motherly act.

Before anyone could say or do anything Stormfly's eyes narrowed again as she informed, " _ **I smell someone else! Come on!"**_

* * *

Fishlegs kept running as Astrid had an easy time keeping up but she soon stopped as she saw Hiccup was having a hard time as she yelled for Fishlegs as she asked, "Hiccup, are you okay? Do you need to take a break?"

"No!" denied Hiccup quickly even though his red cheeks and sweat told otherwise.

Astrid gave me a blank face before she started, "Hiccup if you're lying because you think we might think you're weak you need to kn-."

"It's not that! We need to find your friends," interrupted Hiccup before he just interrupted the Great Fearless Hofferson. "I'm sorry for interrupting!"

Though to his surprise both Astrid and Fishlegs smiled at the signs of Hiccup getting braver and more like the Hiccup they knew. Though they soon a loud growl which caused Fishlegs and Astrid to drag Hiccup towards hoping it was one of their dragons. Though it wasn't instead it was….

"You're doing it wrong! That's not a Zippleback call!" yelled Ruffnut as she slapped her brother upside the head.

"Wait? I was supposed to do a Zippleback call? I thought I was just making random noises," replied Tuffnut which caused Ruffnut to hit him upside his head.

"Ruff! Tuff!" yelled Fishlegs as they all rushed over to hug them. "Oh, I've been so happy to see you two!"

"Oof! See I was able to call our friends," bragged Tuffnut breathlessly as him and Ruffnut saw Hiccup hiding behind Astrid.

"Heya H!" greeted Tuffnut as him and Ruffnut went over to hug Hiccup which he reluctantly returned.

Suddenly a deep roar echoed through the area as the Riders turned to the woods and saw a Snaptrapper appear. Ruffnut groaned, "Great! You called a Snaptrapper!"

The Snaptrapper roared as it went for the Riders as they all dodged to avoid it and hid behind a set of rocks.

Hiccup cried out, "What do we do?!"

"I don't know we usually try to do the Hand Thing!" yelled Tuffnut to the deaged Rider.

"The what?" asked Hiccup confused at such a title.

"It's a thing we call your trick to tame dragons," explained Fishlegs as he covered his ears from the sound of the Snaptrapper.

Hiccup bit his lip from fear. Him, the runt of the tribe, taming a dragon? That sounded ridiculous but he is still taking to heart what Astrid said about showing no fear, so this was either extreme bravery, stupidity, or craziness, because he got out his hiding spot and ran straight to the Snaptrapper.

"Hiccup! What are you doing!" cried Astrid as she saw Hiccup going to the dragon.

"Something stupid!" answered back Hiccup as he felt around his pockets, he had to have something if he was this great dragon tamer. He soon felt something in his pocket… it was grass. "Seriously?!"

The Snaptrapper came to towards him as Hiccup, out of pure instinct, held out the blades of grass towards the dragon. Then with a skid the dragon came to a pause as Hiccup dropped the grass as the dragon went into a state of pure bliss.

He held his heart out of shock as he ran to the other Riders to try find another Rider as he asked, "What was that?"

"You must have Dragon Nip on you," answered Astrid with a smile as they far from the Snaptrapper to try find the last Rider and hopefully their dragons.

* * *

Stormfly led Meatlug and Toothless to a dirt patch as Stormfly said as she looked up, " _ **I think I found Barf and Belch."**_

" _ **Barf and Belch? What kind of names are those?"**_ asked Toothless with a disgusted look.

His question isn't answered as Meatlug and Stormfly went to the dragon that hid their heads in the dirt to help them out. Stormfly said to the heads, " _ **Sorry if this hurts."**_

Stormfly was about to bite on the neck before Meatlug stopped her as she said, " _ **Wait! We don't want to hurt them by doing that!"**_

" _ **Do you know another way we could get them out?"**_ asked Stormfly as she gestured to the two necks deep in dirt.

Meatlug looked before she saw a hole in front, probably for a gopher or rabbit, as she suggested, " _ **Perhaps if we dig through that hole we could get them out."**_

" _ **Would our claws even fit?"**_ asked Stormfly as the hole was about as small as her foot.

" _ **Perhaps not us but Toothless could fit,"**_ suggested Meatlug as they turned to Toothless.

" _ **Oh no. Nonono. I am not doing that,"**_ replied Toothless as he saw Stormfly's pleading look before he huffed in annoyance. " _ **Fine."**_

Toothless walked over to the hole as he began to dig straight down till he began to dig forward til he saw two heads as he greeted, " _ **Hey."**_

" _ **Toothless!"**_ yelled Barf and Belch in unison in shock.

" _ **Hey, so which is Barf and which is Belch?"**_ asked Toothless as he looked around to see how to get them out.

" _ **You don't know?"**_ asked Barf shocked at the reveal.

" _ **Yeah, according to that Nadder I lost my memories. That doesn't matter just get out of this hole,"**_ ordered Toothless as Barf and Belch tried but their heads were stuck.

" _ **We can't."**_

Toothless growled in annoyance before he dug his head right in the center of Barf and Belch and fired a Plasma Blast above them. Shaking off the dirt off his face he saw Stormfly and Meatlug with a face of relief as Barf and Belch lifted up their heads to help Toothless out.

" _ **Thanks Tooth,"**_ thanked Barf and Belch as Toothless just nodded a 'you're welcome'.

" _ **Well I guess we just have to find Hookfang,"**_ announced Stormfly as they walked to what's left of the island.

* * *

The Riders ran far from the Snaptrapper without really looking where they were going then suddenly BANG! They ran right into Snotlout.

"Snotlout!" cried out the Riders shocked they just ran into their last Rider.

"Finally I found you but we need to go to the other direction!" yelled Snotlout as he ran past them.

They turned and they saw a dragon which the Riders never recognized but Hiccup screamed, "It's back! That's the dragon I saw from earlier!"

Hiccup then bolted and ran to follow Snotlout as the other Riders looked at the dragon. It was deep ocean blue with a long neck then atop its head was a dorsal fin. Fishlegs asked fearfully, "What kind of dragon is that?"

"I don't know but I want it!" announced Tuffnut with glee before the Tidal Dragon shot a stream of scalding hot water at him.

"Hehe now _I_ want it," commented Ruffnut at the sight of dragon aiming at her brother.

"Come on you two! Let's get outta here before that thing kills us!" yelled Astrid as her, Fishlegs, and the twins ran in the direction where Snotlout and Hiccup went.

When they caught up with Snotlout and Hiccup the dragon still followed them. It then let out a scalding blast again at the land behind them to the point it made the dirt turn to such a soft mud it began to melt till it began to form a sinkhole.

In that moment Astrid realized what's been happening to the island, "That's why this land is getting smaller this dragon has been turning the ground so soft to the point it began to collapse!"

The dragon satisfied with it's work flew off. Astrid then jumped across to the more solid land before the land under her collapsed as she yelled, "Come on! We need to find our dragons before that dragon does!"

The twins quickly jumped without a second thought as Fishlegs gulped before he jumped then suggested, "I suggest we call it Meltwing."

"Who cares!" cried out Snotlout before he jumped to solid land.

They all turned to Hiccup who is the last one as Astrid encouraged, "Come on Hiccup! We'll catch you!"

"Are you sure?" asked Hiccup as he looked at Snotlout, who was the closest to him, which made everyone realize what he was really worried about.

"Yes! Even Snotlout will catch you!" reassured Astrid as Snotlout realized why Hiccup looked at him.

"She's right! I'll catch you!" added Snotlout which Hiccup still didn't jump. "Look I'm sorry! I really am! I'm sorry for calling you all those names and beating you up! Look if I could redo one thing in my life it would be that! I was upset that you were still better than me in so much stuff! But please just trust me this once!" begged Snotlout as Hiccup gulped and jumped right into Snotlout's arms. "You okay?"

"You-you actually caught me," said Hiccup breathlessly and shocked.

"Of course I did. Can't let my cousin fall into the ocean," replied Snotlout which caused Hiccup to smile. "Plus, Stoick would kill me if I almost let you die again."

"Again?" asked Hiccup confused before Snotlout avoided his gaze and walked to the other Riders.

"So where are our dragons?" asked Snotlout as he didn't see his Hooky anywhere.

"We're still looking," answered Ruffnut as they all heard a series of roars. "Our dragons!"

Soon everyone ran towards the direction to help their dragons.

* * *

The Dragons walked till they see Hookfang fighting the dragon that scared them and their Riders. It was a dark brown color with black spikes covering its body. Its pupiless eyes stared at Hookfang challenging him to continue the fight but the Dragons could see some scratches to know that Hookfang shouldn't fight the dragon.

Stormfly let out a Spine Shot towards the other dragon as she yelled, "Hookfang! Get out of there!"

"No! If I keep him above ground he won't dig to make the island sink more!" roared Hookfang as he tried to breath fire but he already used up his shot limit. "Oh no."

Soon enough the other Dragons, except Toothless, gave a shot of their fire to help their friend which Hookfang prowled over to them as he asked, "Did you guys find the Riders?"

"No!" cried out Meatlug as she shot out plume of lava toward the dragon.

Though music to their ears they heard….

"Stormfly!"

"Meatlug!"

"Barf!"

"Belch!"

"Hookfang!"

The Riders and Dragons were reuinated at last except for Hiccup and Toothless who just stared at each other for a long time before everyone turned to see the Meltwing and the dragon fighting Hookfang stared at the Riders with an angry stare as they were prepared to blast them.

* * *

 **A.N: And cliffhanger! The last chapter will be up in hopefully three days!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon.

 **Author's Note: One more chapter!**

 **Time Period: Race to Edge after the season finale assuming all is well dandy.**

* * *

The Riders and Dragon stood in shock at the Meltwing and the other dragon as Fishlegs muttered, "Spikehole."

"What?" asked Astrid confused and somewhat annoyed.

"That's what we should call it. It has spikes and it digs holes," muttered Fishlegs as he went closer to Meatlug.

"Whatever! Let's just get outta here!" yelled Snotlout as he jumped on Hookfang as the Spikehole and Meltwing aimed a mix of magma with hot water at the Riders as they jumped on their Dragons and dodged by flying out of the way.

Hiccup saw the blast coming as he pushed Toothless, who forgot at the moment he couldn't fly properly, from the blast as he asked to the dragon, "You okay?"

Toothless stared at him shocked that a human would risk his life before he, and to an extent Hiccup, realized this was their supposed best friend. Hiccup noticed how his tailfin had a loose cloth as he fixed it quickly as he asked, "I don't know if you remember me fully, cause I don't, but I need you trust me to ride you safety. Is that alright?"

Toothless looked at him skeptically a childish part of him said no but a much bigger part of said yes as he lowered his head and nuzzled Hiccup's hand. Hiccup giggled at the sudden contact as he jumped on Toothless' back and whispered, "Muscle memory don't fail me now."

He placed his prohestic in the stirrup as he pushed the pedal as it moved with the tailfin as Hiccup whispered, "Okay. It's go time. It's go time."

Toothless saw another blast coming as he didn't have time to wait for Hiccup to be fully adjusted as he shot to the sky as Hiccup held on tight as he screamed from the sudden flight. "Oh my- we're actually doing this!"

However there was a problem Toothless flew away from the Riders into the opposite direction.

* * *

After the Rider landed on what's the current edge of the island Astrid realized, "Where's Hiccup and Toothless!?"

The other Riders looked before they saw the black speck in the distance as Fishlegs cried out, "He's going the wrong way!"

"And looks like he invited some friends," added Snotlout as he pointed to the Meltwing and Spikehole as they followed the Night Fury.

"We need to hurry! Before those dragons catch up to them or worse!" added Astrid as she signalled Stormfly to follow them.

"What could be worse than that?" asked Snotlout as he jumped on Hookfang as they took to the skies.

"Well he could die, or have so much fear he'll forget to ride Toothless then they'll crash then get eaten. There's also-," started Tuffnut as he listed some things off.

"He could get by killed by Toothless, from Toothless forgetting, just one Plasma Blast is that it would take," continued Ruffnut as she didn't help decrease the amount of dread in the air.

"Yep. Die by the hand of your best friend. What tragedy," finished Tuffnut as soon enough Fishlegs and Astrid flew even faster than them as they realized the stakes if they don't catch up.

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless kept flying as they dodged blasts from the other dragons as Hiccup whimpered, "What are we going to do! I'm-I'm scared Toothless!"

Toothless sensed the fear from Hiccup as Hiccup held on Toothless even tighter as he began to feel fear, yet it wasn't as bad earlier as he crooned soothingly as Hiccup asked, "You're scared too?"

Toothless nodded as he scanned the trees before he swiftly flew in small opening in the tree as he landed by a river. Hiccup looked up to see the dragons were too big to fit through the opening as he thanked, "Thanks for saving me there Toothless."

Toothless nodded a 'you're welcome'. Hiccup looked at the river as he said, "This has to lead somewhere."

Hiccup, followed by Toothless, walked up the river til they found a creek then as if by magic Hiccup remembered something as his eyes glowed with an idea as he said, "I have a plan. You with me Toothless?"

Toothless didn't know the plan but he trusted Hiccup as Hiccup climbed on Toothless as he said, "We need to get those dragons following us again."

* * *

The Riders flew around what's left of the canopy as they looked for any sign of Hiccup and Toothless as Snotlout yelled, "We're not going to find them! We need to land!"

"No! I'm not giving up till we find Hiccup!" argued Astrid as she kept looking the Meltwing and Spikehole had landed somewhere below them as she scanned for any movement. Suddenly as if Thor heard her request a plasma blast was shot at the sky. "There they are!"

The Riders flew down without a second thought as Hiccup saw them as he asked, "What are you doing!"

"What are _we_ doing? What are _you_ doing!" asked Astrid annoyed and worried.

"I'm trying to get the Meltwing and Spikehole's attention. I have a plan," answered Hiccup as he tried to push the Riders in a bush. "But I can't let you guys get hurt."

"Hiccup you shouldn't do anything risky," rationalized Fishlegs worried for his friend's sake especially in his condition.

"I'll be fine," reassured Hiccup as he quickly heard the Meltwing and Spikehole's roar as he quickly jumped on Toothless back. "I'll be back. I promise."

Then with that they flew in the air as the Riders watched with worry stitched on their faces.

* * *

Hiccup flew across the canopy as he waited for another sign of the two dragons when he got what he wished as a blast magma and water nearly missed his face. "Whoa! Okay! Let's hope this works!"

Hiccup and Toothless found the large opening as they dived down with the dragons closely behind as they snapped their large mouths almost hitting the tailfin as Hiccup reassured, "Don't worry, Bud we're almost there."

They flew higher till Hiccup saw that spring right below them as the two dragons came from right and left ready to attack them as Hiccup breathed, "One."

Even closer. "Two."

Right at hand's reach. "Three! Now!"

Toothless dived down quickly as the two dragons collided til they began to fall right in creek however before Toothless could fly away the tail of the Meltwing hit Hiccup off the saddle as they began to descend as well right into the very thing that caused this whole thing to start.

* * *

The Riders heard a splash and a worried call of a Night Fury as Astrid ordered, "Mount up! Hiccup's hurt!"

The Riders flew to where they heard the splash as they scanned around the creek as they yelled out for Hiccup or Toothless. No answer as Astrid whispered, "Oh no."

Suddenly a loud gasp broke from the spring as the Riders jumped in surprise when Astrid yelled in relief, "Hiccup! You're back to normal!"

True to her words Hiccup, along with Toothless who popped up a little after he did were back to their normal age as Hiccup climbed out with Toothless as he looked down as he commented, "Yeah, looks like I am."

Hiccup shook off the water as Toothless did the same before he got bombarded with hugs from his fellow Riders as Astrid kissed him on the cheek as she said relieved, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too," agreed Hiccup as he petted Toothless who was more than glad to be back at his normal size.

"Where's the dragons?" asked Fishlegs as he feared they still needed to run from them.

Hiccup smiled as he pointed to the spring as a much smaller Meltwing and Spikehole came as out as they were more concerned with playing than attacking as the Riders smiled at the sight that everything was back to normal.

* * *

The sun setted for their last day on island as they packed their supplies as Astrid walked over to Hiccup as she asked, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yep, I'm fine. Granted it was weird being a kid for so long," admitted Hiccup. "Not the best experience I had."

"Sorry."

Hiccup wasn't sure he heard right as he asked, "For what?"

"Well, when we were kids. I lot of regretted being mean to you back then. Especially me," apologized Astrid as she looked down.

"Hey, you guys already apologized when earlier. Plus, I forgave you guys when you became my friends," said Hiccup with a sincere smile as he mounted on Toothless as Astrid did the same on Stormfly.

"You know for future vacations why don't we just go to Berk. At least we know it's safe!" suggested Snotlout as they began to fly away from the island. "Or at the very least don't let Fishlegs pick."

"I'm sorry what are the chances that the two islands ended up in disaster!" apologized Fishlegs as he remembered when him and Astrid picked the island with the parasites.

"I don't know I like these vacations," complemented Ruffnut.

"Yeah, the danger, the potential of death, what's more fun?" agreed Tuffnut as he high-fived his sister. "Maybe we just need to stay away from water. No baths for the Tuff then."

"Ugh, but you need it," groaned Ruffnut as she cringed at the thought of that.

Hiccup and Astrid laughed at the conversation as they left the island for perhaps another chance of a normal day.

* * *

 **A.N: The End! Thank you FanWriter02, Black Lightning24, BloodCakeWithChocolate, CartoonLoverBecky, DigiHopeheart, Funtasticme, IthilwenofIthilien, Jokermanate, Mbols2510, Ryderofdragons2010, Sharawillow123, TheKingOfAll, Toothless lover 13, americanace96, lightfootk, le-fanaddict, mehansa12, phieillydinyia, theHalfBloodPhoenix, wrimo, yesthenLucky9, Hammy4Life, midnightsky0612, katurdi, and FuryanJedi13 for checking out this story, following it, and/favoriting it! See ya next time! Also keep an eye for my next story Scars (ooo what could this be about?)**


End file.
